


In Which John Dated the Francophile

by PaperThinRevolutionary (SingFortissimo)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confrontation, Light Pining, M/M, former john/jefferson, john is a ball of sass, john takes no shit, shitty ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingFortissimo/pseuds/PaperThinRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Alex, please.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which John Dated the Francophile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunken_ships (sunken__ships)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunken__ships/gifts).



> a little gift for my babe. happy early birthday, love you! <3

_“Kiss me.”_

_“What?”_

_“Alex, please.”_

Needless to say, it wasn’t what Alex had expected when he and his friends had made their way out that night. The club was thumping, the scent of sweat, sex, and too-expensive mixed drinks were all overwhelming Alex’s senses. It had been a long week at work for all of them, and all things considered, they needed a break. So, after a little convincing from Lafayette and a simple look from Hercules, they had all made their way out. 

Of course, Hercules would take any excuse for a date night with Laf, and Alex would honestly do whatever he could to spend time with John, he would never pass an opportunity for it. So when Herc made the offer to Alexander, and assured him that Lafayette’s cute roommate would in fact be there that night, well, what was Alex to do? He got ready to go out to the club and spend time at the bar with John, while Hercules and his boyfriend damn near had sex on the dance floor. It always made for a fun evening. 

So, as per routine, Laf and Herc downed a couple of shots and a mixed drink each, then made their way out to the dance floor. John and Alex were left together, side by side at the bar. John had a pint in hand, and Alex had a Long Island, both men were on their second of the night. John was nursing his brew slowly when Alex noticed him tense up. He raised a brow and glanced over where John was looking. 

His eyes were greeted by a tight suit on a slender frame, an atrocious shade of burgundy contrasting the clear and nearly glowing skin of the man who wore it. His face was framed with thick curls, bouncing with every overly energetic and exaggerated step he took. The man in tow behind him didn’t look nearly as enthusiastic about this outing, but he had a look on his face that said enough; he knew better than to raise a fuss. 

Alex frowned and glanced at John, who was now frozen in his seat. “Hey, Laurens, what’s going on?” He asked softly.  
 John snapped out of his trance and frowned. “That’s uh… That’s Thomas.” He murmured lowly. “My ex, the one I was telling you about.” Alex had to rake his brain for a few seconds, but it wasn’t long until their previous drunken conversations were coming back to him. “What the hell is he doing here?” 

“Yo wait, _that’s Jefferson?_ ” Alex raised both of his brows, looking the strange man over again. He couldn’t help but laugh. John had been right when he called him obnoxiously boisterous. John nodded a bit gravely, clearly uneasy being in the same room as the other. From what Alexander remembered, their breakup had been pretty messy to say the least, and it wasn’t a surprise that John would be uncomfortable. 

“That’s the trademarked Worst Ex Ever, yeah.” He grumbled and sipped at his beer. “Mister ‘You’ll Never Find Anyone Better Than Me’ in the flesh.” It wasn’t long until they locked eyes, Jefferson and John, and Alex could see the fire in John’s eyes ignite. He turned his head back to Alex and bit his lip. “Can I ask something strange of you?” 

“Yeah, of course man.” Alex smiled and put his hand on John’s, trying to quell the worry he could see growing. 

John hesitated for a few seconds, then turned to face him completely. 

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Alex, please.” He had never sounded this.. Alex didn’t even know what to call it. But he was not going to throw away his shot. Even if it meant nothing, Alex had been wanting to, even looking for an excuse, to kiss John. So without any further hesitation, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

A shiver immediately shot down Alex’s back, and he brought a hand up to hold John’s cheek. John put his hand on Alex’s and leaned into the kiss, earning a surprised sound. John must have been more intoxicated than Alex had accounted for. They broke apart once they heard someone clearing their throat, and who else hovered behind them but Jefferson. After pulling away from Alex, John feigned innocence the best that he could when he saw the confused and displeased look Thomas had. John just grinned at him.

“Fancy seeing you here, Thomas.” John hummed, chipper and almost arrogant. He peeked past him to the stranger in tow, waving his hand. “Who do you have with you?” 

“This is James. My new boyfriend.” Thomas responded, clearly trying to make John jealous, regardless of the situation he had just been caught in. “And I assume you’re…”

“Alexander Hamilton.” Alex held his hand out. Thomas sneered down at it. Alex didn’t let up until John pushed his hand back down and leaned into his side, introducing him after a quick moment of thought and a fleeting second of consideration. 

“ _My_ new boyfriend.” He shot back. He could see Thomas sour even further. John wrapped his arm around Alex’s middle and smirked at Thomas before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “What, is something wrong?” 

Thomas puffed up in defense of himself, scoffing again and crossing his arm over his chest. “Tch, god, no. Just wanted to know if you regretted your decision yet.” 

“Not a chance in hell, Tommy.” John sneered, hand coming up to play absently in Alex’s hair. It wasn’t long until Alex couldn’t resist leaning into the touch. They really did make a convincing couple already, even with zero planning or coordination. How convenient. 

Of course, that just further pissed Thomas off. He huffed and nearly stomped his foot, arms crossed over his chest like a frustrated child. “James, darling, can you go get us a booth in the back?” He asked, voice still laced with venom even when speaking to his significant other. Alex couldn’t even imagine what it was like dating him. The thought left a sour taste in his mouth. 

Once James had left—not before Thomas kissed him for a little too long and a little too affectionately ( _who was he trying to impress here_ , Alex wondered. _His ex? What a moron_ )—Thomas leaned back close to John, looking him over. John didn’t flinch, he just curled up closer to Alex. Alex mimicked his movement and shot Thomas a bitter look. The look was shot back immediately, but neither seemed to care. 

“So why are you actually over here, Thomas? Are you jealous? Don’t you have a date to be attending to?” John raised his brow and tapped his thumb on the bar. His other hand was still busying itself in Alex’s hair. Alex didn’t want it to stop.

“I just wanted to see if you were miserable yet. Desperate and lonely like James and I both thought you would be. You might think you’re happy now, John, but I’m the best you’ll ever have..” Thomas hissed, leaning down and looking John in the eye. 

John only shrugged, lips curling up. He leaned just a little bit closer, and his tone was low, almost playful in a way. “Don’t get too cocky, Thomas. Because Alexander is better than you could ever dream of being. Now go disappoint somebody else.” 

Alex had to hold back the loud “Oh!” that he wanted to shout, and he kept himself to only a laugh, taking John’s free hand when it was offered and lacing his fingers. Thomas’ jaw dropped and he stammered for a moment, trying to find a response fitting enough. When he couldn’t, he turned on his heel and stomped away. Yep, he was definitely a child in the midst of a tantrum.

Once they were out of earshot, both of them burst into fits of laugher, Alex nearly doubling over. After a few moments of laughing and quick comments (“did you see his face?” “I can’t believe this guy!” and some mocking imitations of him), they forced themselves to breathe and regain their composure. It didn't take long for the two to finish their drinks, and John soon suggested that they head out. Even after telling Thomas off, he felt a bit uneasy being in the same club as him. Alex understood completely. 

“I swear, Alex,” John said, “I can still feel him glaring at us and I don’t even know where the hell he went.” 

So the two ended up walking outside of the club, arms linked to steady one another. They were far from drunk, sure, but they had enough that they couldn’t walk in a straight line without some help. Alex took comfort leaning just a little on John, who leaned just a little back. It was a mutual thing, and the pressure was nice. It settled Alex’s racing mind, until the silence got to him. 

“You know… There are easier ways to ask somebody out.” He joked, believing—no, _knowing_ —wholeheartedly that John was using him as a cover and nothing more, until his usual smile and laugh didn’t ring through the empty street. Instead, when Alex glanced over at him, he noticed flushed cheeks and an attempt to keep his gaze cast away. “John..? I.. I’m only kidding, are you alright?”

John bit his lip, then forced a smile. It always made Alex uneasy when he forced smiles. Something so beautiful should never have to be forced. There was nothing sunny, none of that love and affection that Alex held so close to his heart, in a faked smile from John Laurens. 

Alex was having none of it, and he stopped in his tracks, turning John to face him. “Hey, Laurens, what’s bothering you?” 

“All of that before, I.. Thank you for doing that for me. It really means a lot. Thomas is a jackass, I was hoping you wouldn’t ever have to meet him… Especially not under circumstances like that. But that… I… You felt it too, didn’t you?” John asked, finally meeting Alex’s eyes. He was frozen under that gaze. Those beautiful eyes could read him like a book, take him apart word by word, letter by letter until he was nothing. They could read between the lines of Alexander’s actions and translate his meanings without any hesitation or help. John Lauren’s eyes were the only eyes that could render Alexander speechless. And there he was, trapped in them. 

“Alex?”

Shit, he must have been staring. He snapped back to reality, noting that his cheeks burned now, and that he couldn’t draw his eyes away from John’s. After shifting on his feet and another few seconds of staring at John, he finally found his voice again. Did he feel it too? 

“God, yes.” He spoke, unable to keep their gazes locked when the words slipped from his lips, despite his efforts. He could see the smile shift, slowly becoming more real, and he looked up to meet his eyes again. He nearly melted. Alex always became something of a bleeding heart when it was just him and John, softening with the simplest looks or the smallest glances.

“You really did, huh?” John gave a soft laugh, looking and sounding relieved. “So.. Yeah, maybe it wasn’t the best way to ask you out, but… Here we are.”

“Wait, what?” 

“Well.. Yeah, I mean…” John shrugged a little and gave a nervous smile. Alex returned it. “So, whaddya say?” 

It didn’t even take a moment’s consideration for Alex to lean in and press their lips together again, nothing staged about it this time, just a soft passion and sparks between the two of them. “Please. I would love.. I mean.. I, god, yes.” He just repeated and laughed softly. A quick mental assessment of the situation reminded him that neither of them had really had all that much to drink. His previous assumption that John was just heavily intoxicated was out the window. They had paced themselves too well for that, anyway. So everything that was being said was… Pure. Uninhibited. 

It was just John. 

And just John had asked Alex to be his boyfriend. After that mess at the club, after pining for years, John finally asked.

And Alex had said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hellloooooo  
> it's been a while but here we are  
> posting something hopefully not too bad. 
> 
> Until next time, with love,  
> -Krys


End file.
